Musical Adventures
by t0talpwnage
Summary: Little short stories about our favorite ninja's struggles, laughs and more... IN SONG! Yes, I know what your thinking, the whole story isin't a song. Just part of it.
1. Neji's drowning

Musical Adventures.

I don't own Naruto or any of the songs that I mention. Today's song is In too Deep by Sum 41

I have not given up on any of my stories yet, this is just an idea I had while I was singing in the shower.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hyuuga Neji was a twelve year old (jerk) child. He could run faster than you or I. He could dart tree to tree, all in a matter of seconds.

He had one unknown weakness. He did not know how to swim.

You might think this is silly for the Hyuuga genius. But it is not. He had two reasons for not knowing how to swim.

Number one: The water would ruin his perfect hair. You might think this is silly, but I assure you, Hyuuga Neji cared for his hair. Unlike any girl alive, he brushed his hair unconsciously, consciously, and while beating some poor soul (Hinata, Lee) up.

Number Two: Seeing Hyuuga Neji in swim shorts immediately activated get Neji's spot mode. He does not like girls trying to take his manhood into possession.

So, naturally, most Hyuugas are perfect, and Neji was not an exception. His uncle took him to an indoor pool reserved for Hyuugas

"But uncle, I do not wish to swim."

"Do you want to be perfect?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then swim."

Assuming that his nephew was a fast learner, Uncle Hyuuga pushed Neji into the deep end, hoping that his natural instincts would kick in.

In short words, it did not. In shorter words, here's a montage of what Neji was going through.

The faster were falling,  
Were stopping and stalling.  
Were running in circles again  
Just as things were looking up  
You said it wasnt good enough.  
But still were trying one more time.

Maybe were just trying to hard.  
When really its closer than it is too far

**Indeed, the Hyuuga Neji was sinking. But, as a three year old child would know, Neji started kicking for his life.**

"Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,  
Up above in my head, instead of going under.  
Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,  
Up above in my head, instead of going under.  
Instead of going under."

Seems like each time  
Im with you I loose my mind,  
Because Im bending over backwards to relate.  
Its one thing to complain  
But when you're driving me insane  
Well then I think its time that we took a break.

Maybe were just trying to hard.  
When really its closer than it is too far

**Hyuuga Hiashi laughed at his nephew's struggle. But did he really laugh? Of course not. He did a Hyuuga laugh, which sounded like crying children.**

"Cause Im in too deep, and Im trying to keep,  
Up above in my head, instead of going under.  
Cause Im in too deep, and Im trying to keep,  
Up above in my head, instead of going under.  
Instead of going under.  
Instead of going under."

I cant sit back and wonder why.  
It took so long for **ME** to die.  
And I hate it when you fake it.  
You cant hide it you might as well embrace it.  
So believe me its not easy.  
It seems that somethings telling me,

"Cause Im in too deep, and Im trying to keep,  
Up above in my head, instead of going under.  
Cause Im in too deep, and Im trying to keep,  
Up above in my head, instead of going under.  
Instead of going under.  
Instead of going under."

"Instead of going under again.  
Instead of going under.  
Instead of going under again.  
Instead of going under again."

In the end, Neji died. But did he really? No. He did a Hyuuga death, which would be ripping his manhood of. But did he really? No. He just died.

NEXT TIME!

Shino: Mr.Lonely

Jiraiyia: Mr.Brightside (I changed it to Mr.Hentai! HEHEHE)

Naruto: Move Along.

REVIEWS makes t0tal a happy boy.


	2. The fivesome singers

Musical Adventures.

I don't own Naruto or any of the songs that I mention. Today's song is In too Deep by Sum 41

By request, Naruto's chapter will go first. It is "Move Along" By the All-American Rejects. Personally one of my favorites.

I have not given up on any of my stories yet, this is just an idea I had while I was singing in the shower.

If you want to request songs, don't, I mean REALLY, for the sake of t0talpwnage, do not, I repeat, do not, request any of those songs that have "Gangsta" or anything. What do I mean? Those songs that are slutty and all that. Songs that, well, I don't know how to classify them. They start like, "SHAKIRA SHAKRIA" 'n stuff. You know what I mean.

Dance music, Rap, Rock, pop, anything except those foreign language ones and the ones I mentioned above.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the future, twenty years from the original Naruto timeline (Anime) Naruto stood over the flaming village he used to once call home. He was not alone. He was accompanied by his friends, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, and Neji.

"He finally won…" Naruto muttered, looking at the ashes below him.

"Orochimaru finally won. He destroyed Konohana…" Naruto muttered.

"Tch…" Neji tched.

"His plan was quite simple." Shikamaru muttered. "All he did was annihilate the female gender from our village… Tch. I hate him…"

"Yeah, it caused mayhem. Men went crazy. No babies were produced. Konohana was a sausage fest… Soon, the men started to escape Konohana, letting Orochimaru destroy the village, and everyone that was left in it…" Neji said.

"Its more than that…" Naruto whispered. "Hinata and Sakura. Tsunade-baa chan… They're all dead. I have no reason to live." With that, he drew the kunai to his throat.

Shino quickly swiped it away.

"Stop." He muttered. "Stop."

Shikamaru looked at the sky.

"Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking

When you fall everyone sins

Another day and you've had your fill of sinking

With the life held in your

Hands are shaking cold

These hands are meant to hold"

Lee sighed. He sang.

"Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong

Move along, move along like I know you do

And even when your hope is gone

Move along, move along just to make it through

Move along

Move along"

Neji looked Naruto straight in the eye. Neji shouted:

"Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong

Move along, move along like I know you do

And even when your hope is gone

Move along, move along just to make it through

Move along

Move along"

Heartily, Chouji yelled.

Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong

Move along, move along like I know you do

And even when your hope is gone

Move along, move along just to make it through

Move along

(Go on, go on, go on, go on)

Shino took his hands out of his pockets, and sang:

When everything is wrong we move along

(Go on, go on, go on, go on)

When everything is wrong, we move along

Along, along, along

All three of them sang:

When all you got to keep is strong

Move along, move along like I know you do

And even when your hope is gone

Move along, move along just to make it through

x3

The 4 stepped back and let Naruto finish.

(Move along)

(Go on, go on, go on, go on)

Right back what is wrong

We move along

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

NEXT TIME!

Shino: Mr.Lonely

Jiraiyia: Mr.Brightside (I changed it to Mr.Hentai! HEHEHE)

I take requests for characters too.


End file.
